Cold Snap
by Existential Insanity
Summary: Emma Frost is the headmistress at a new school, and Charles sends Logan to lend a hand. Intrigue! Romance, Kinda! Action! High School Drama! Girls with hive minds throwing themselves at an older man! More High School Drama! And Heart Pounding Action!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't Own. Italics are thoughts, anything enclosed in asterisks is telepathy.

Cold Snap

The first thing Logan noticed as he pulled in, was an all white limo. And it was pristine. Putting aside the guess of who it belonged to for now, Logan parked his motorcycle and went inside.

Before he could pull out a beer from the staff fridge, the professor contacted him.

*Logan, can you please come to my office.*

"Fuck, Chuck." he swore, "Huh. Fuck, Chuck. It rhymes, maybe I should say it more often. Fuck, Chuck."

The door to the office swung open revealing Ororo Munroe.

"Logan, I am sorry I cannot stay to chat. Have a nice meeting."

With that the weather goddess walked briskly down the hall. Whatever Chuck had said, upset the lady. Which Logan found hard to do.

"Ah, Logan there you are, come in and meet Miss Emma Frost."

Logan stared for a moment. So much white! Frost was attractive, he'd give her that, but he was more stuck on the amount of white she was wearing, than her attractiveness. There could be more time for that later.

"Logan," the gruff man said sticking out a hand.

The woman's face flickered for a moment from neutral to something before settling on mildly pleased. Almost like she had to decide on what to feel.

"Emma Frost. You may refer to me as Emma," she placed her gloved hand daintily in his. Her hand was dwarfed by the Canadian's. He gripped lightly, shook once and let go.

"Sure, Frosty."

"Charles -" she turned to the professor, her tone betraying her irritation at being called 'Frosty.'

The professor for his part just chuckled.

"Logan has nicknames for just about everyone. His newest for me, I believe is 'Fuck Chuck.'"

"S'more like 'Fuck, Chuck'. An' I thought ya couldn't get in my noggin," Logan questioned, eyes narrowed.

"The first time you said it, it came back over the link."

Logan nodded.

"Miss Frost here has brought us an interesting proposal. She would like to start a satellite school. Her 'Academy of Tomorrow' will be based in Massachusetts. I would like for you to be staff there to train her recruits," Professor X explained.

"An' what about the teams here?" the Wolverine asked.

"I believe between Scott, Hank, and myself we should be able to manage. This team needs to grow into their own roles, Logan, and teach the incoming generations, just as Miss Frost needs you to help train the her new recruits."

Logan grunted.

"Everything same as here?"

"You will not be removed from my payroll. In essence you would still be my employee but work for Miss Frost."

Logan nodded.

"Thank you, Logan. We need you at the Academy within two weeks," the Professor told him.

"I hope that we will be able to work well together, Mr. Logan," the White Queen finally added her two cents.

"Frosty," Logan nodded as a way of saying good bye, before he left the room.

Emma just watched the door for a moment.

"Not a very talkative man is he?" she asked Charles.

"No, and his mental shields make it even worse. While I have difficulty penetrating them, 'speaking' is easy enough as his presence is huge when he wants it to be."

"He is the best?"

"The absolute best when thinking clearly, and even when not he is a force to be reckoned with."

"Then Mr. Logan is just who I need. I don't want my Hellions to suffer that fate again."

"Neither do I, Miss Frost."

X x X x X

Logan was packing his things when X-23, _Laura_ he reminded himself, entered the room.

"You are leaving."

"I am. Chuck has a new job for me in Mass."

"Am I coming with you?"

Logan looked up at his daughter/clone. She was mostly blank faced as she was when not fighting. But her lip was tight on one side. Laura was fighting the urge to bite it in nervousness.

"Ya can if ya want. I'll show up from time to time here, anyways. An' I'll still send ya allowance, if you stay."

"I just found you," Laura said quietly, looking down, unsure of her emotions.

"C'mere," Logan opened his arms awkwardly and gestured for her to come and be hugged. Tentatively the girl entered his embrace.

"I ain't disappearing off the map. I'm only a few hours away. Ya can call if ya want to, or visit."

Slowly Laura brought up her own arms and hugged the man back.

"I'll..." the girl swallowed, "miss you?"

"I'll be here, ya ever need me. In a heartbeat."

Laura tore herself from his grasp and ran out. The emotions getting to be too much. Logan sighed. And for years he thought he had emotional problems. Luckily, he knew she would likely run to Jubilee or Rouge, the latter having taken a big sister role recently. Someone who could handle a distraught teenage girl better than him.

A few more minutes of packing later Logan spoke.

"Sumthin' up, 'Ro?"

Ororo Munroe was leaning on the door frame watching Logan pack.

"How can you choose to work with that woman? And leave here and all of us?" the normally cool woman demanded.

"'Ro, more than just these kids need training. An' Chuck said somethin' about lettin' the kids grow."

Ororo stood from the doorway and gestured down the hall.

"And what about Laura?"

"I'm not that far away 'Ro. I can visit on weekends or she can. She can even come with me."

Her eyes began to bleed all white, and the clouds outside began to gather.

"You're running away from us. From me. I thought we were going to give us a shot. I knew you were many things, Logan, but I never figured you for a coward!"

-Snikt-

Logan rolled his head on his shoulders and flexed his jaw. He took a deep breath and re-sheathed his claws.

"I ain't a coward and you know it, 'Ro. I'm not running from you. Chuck makes the calls anyways."

"Since when do you care what Charles has to say? I thought the mighty Wolverine bowed to no man!" she said mockingly.

He looked at her, eyes narrowed.

"The Wolverine don't bow to anyone. But Logan, a brand new father? He has to make things work. That means listening to the boss. And what's to say we can't still give us a shot. Just cause I won't be here doesn't mean my feelings for you have changed."

"I don't believe you, Logan. You get a chance to go away and you practically jump. You're running. And right into the arms of that... that harlot!"

Logan snorted.

"I just met the woman, how could I be running into her arms? You know, 'Ro, it sounds like you're the one who's looking for an excuse to end us."

Ororo gaped at him.

"The audacity!" thunder boomed outside, "How could you say such a thing?"

"How could you? When I give myself to woman for keeps, its for keeps until she stomps on it or dies. Mostly they die," he said bitterly, "And you still gotta pulse, so I'm gonna say you're stompin' on it. Leave," he made a dismissing motion with his hand.

"Its over between us, Logan. I knew I should have never trusted you like this. Enjoy your _white_ whore."

Ororo Munroe gracefully stomped her way out, thunder still booming outside. Logan just ran a hand through his hair.

"Women."

He paused for a moment as the implications behind Ororo's last statement sunk in.

"Racist Women?" he said in disbelief, "Really, me? A racist? I'm Irish, I think. And I _like_ mocha."

_Though now I ain't got mocha, I might as well enjoy vanilla, if I get a chance._

X x X x X

A/N: Rabid Angry Horny Plot Bunny. Do not know if I shall continue this. Emma Frost makes my bunnies horny if you catch my drift. And in X-Men Evo land they're angry. Wolverine makes them rabid.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:If I owned X-Men, we would know what a child between Logan and Emma would be like. And there would be a lot less Grey-Summers spawn out there.

Cold Snap

"Sugah, you shore?"

"Yes. He is my father and I am his underage child. I should move with him," Laura answered her surrogate sister, Rogue.

Everything that Laura own had been fit into a single military duffel. Like father, like clone/daughter Rogue mused.

"Sugah, you ever need mah advice on somethin', specially a woman's matters, you call me," the Rogue said as she briefly hugged Laura.

"Of course. Logan wouldn't know the first thing to do."

And the two girls shared a giggle about their father figure.

X x X x X

"Shorty," Logan acknowledged Laura.

"Logan."

"I'm glad you decided to come."

The two of them shared a moment of comfortable silence.

"Ride in the limo with Frosty, have as much conversation as ya feel comfortable with, but don't let much out," Logan warned, "She's a telepath, so hide your noggin' like I taught ya."

Laura nodded.

"Would you like me to compile a report?"

Logan shrugged.

"Oral report, X. I have a feeling Chuck sent me and is glad ya came along for more than just teaching these new kids. It's not likely it'll come from Frosty, but she could be subverted. We're gonna hafta watch for that."

"Roger."

With that Logan mounted his (Scooter's) motorcycle, and Laura went to hand her bag to the limo's driver.

X x X x X

Emma was drinking champagne when Laura slid into the (too) white limo.

"Hello," Laura said as she settled down in the seat.

"Hello, Laura is it?" Emma arched her perfect eyebrow.

"Yes, Miss Frost."

Emma placed her drink down, making sure it was secured, before folding her hands in her lap.

"You are very much like your father it seems. I cannot get a decent reading on you."

Laura stiffened very slightly.

"Professor Xavier says to enter someone's mind without permission is rude. But Logan taught me how to hide my mind. He said 'as nice as Chuck is, most telepaths aren't.' So he taught me."

"Your father is a man of many skills and many years of experience, even if he can't remember many of them. His body would remember what his mind has forgotten," Emma took in a slight breath, "And I suppose Charles is right, it is rude, but I like to do what is called 'passive reading' most of the time. Just to get a feel for things. I do not delve any deeper without permission or unless it is necessary."

Laura nodded, smelling truth, and the limo was underway, Logan's (Scott's) bike revved up and kept pace.

The two women kept silent for twenty minutes before Emma broke the silence.

"Would you tell me about Logan?"

"Logan is the best at what he does, and what he -" Laura started.

"I know that already, what he does isn't very nice," Emma mimicked Charles, "I didn't ask about the Wolverine, I asked about Logan."

Laura tilted her head in confusion.

"I do not understand."

"The Wolverine is largely separate from Logan, just like Talon and X-23 are largely separate from Laura. As I will be working with Logan more often than the Wolverine I want to know about Logan the man, not Wolverine the mutant."

Laura nodded and thought about her words for a moment.

"Logan is... a rough man. He only knows suffering, just like me, and what else he can remember is war. I find he is like a warrior-poet, though. A terrible enemy, but a stalwart friend. He has little mercy, but is very compassionate. He is the father I need."

Even though her mind was shielded, Laura projected her feelings. Emma was taken aback at the burgeoning filial love the former HYDRA weapon felt for Weapon X. She felt a little jealous. Her own clone/children didn't feel anything like that for her, despite her best efforts.

"And what of a mother?"

"My mother is dead," Laura said quietly, "But Ms. Munroe had been filling that spot recently."

Emma couldn't help it, her eyebrows shot up.

"Logan and Ororo? They're in a relationship?"

"Until he accepted the new job," Laura said, "Ms. Munroe was very upset, I am told, and broke it off with him. And you? Is there a man in your life?"

"Not really," Emma said offhandedly, "I... enjoy casual relationships. I consider myself a very independent woman, and have no real need for a man in my life."

Laura was very glad for her advanced senses, most of the time, they were far better than any telepathy.

"The first part was true, Ms. Frost, but you don't really believe the second."

Emma began to fiddle with the secured glass. A nervous habit she never seemed to be able to break.

"Maybe," she trailed off, "Maybe not."

After a few more minutes of silence, something Emma couldn't really stand since she was so used to hearing thoughts, she re-engaged Laura in general small talk.

X x X x X

"Welcome to the Massachusetts Academy of Higher Learning," Emma said making a grand sweeping gesture to the complex behind her, "The majority of our campus is mundane by our standards, but some building are dedicated specifically to our teaching of young mutants to control their powers. Laura will have the pleasure of attending the school as she is your child, Logan."

Logan nodded.

"Shortstuff, these classes are harder than the ones at Bayville, I still don't want to see your grades drop," he looked out of the corner of his eye at his 'offspring.'

"Of course... Father," Laura said, "I will do my best to live up to your expectations."

Though startled slightly by her calling him 'Father,' a first, Logan rolled with it well enough.

"I expect ya to do your best, Laura. I just know you're best is better than them," he gestured to the school.

"Thank you," Laura looked down, cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment. A strange emotion for her, but quickly becoming more and more commonplace.

"Charles informed me that you have recently discovered your surname to be Howlett. As such you will be addressed by the students as Mr. Howlett, Logan. And Laura, you are enrolled as Laura Howlett. Is this acceptable?"

Logan grunted and Laura nodded.

"Good. John," Emma indicated the driver who doubled as her staff's 'butler,' "Please show the Howlett's their quarters."

"Of course, Miss Frost," the older gentleman bowed slightly, "This way please, Mr. Howlett, Ms. Howlett."

Emma walked off to her own office, she had things to do while her new staff settled in, most of the students would be back in a week. She chuckled lightly when she heard Logan tell John that he 'ain't no student, and should call [him] Logan, for Chrissakes. [John] was a grown man!'

John, of course, politely declined. It would be improper. Logan had something to say about that too.

It was going to be an interesting time for her Hellions.

X x X x X

The next day, Emma gathered her Hellions. Or rather, most of them. The rare few still had homes to return to.

"Children," she began before Julian Keller, ever the smartass, interrupted.

"Hellions, Miss Frost!" he called out.

Before she could comment, Logan intervened.

"How about ya shut the fuck up? The lady's talkin'!" he barked.

"Ah, yes," Emma felt the resentment building up in Julian, best quash what she could now, "Mr. Logan Howlett, Hellions. Your new combat instructor. He will also be offering self-defense courses to all students. He runs things... differently than myself. But he is the best at what he does, even if what he does is not very nice."

Julian snorted.

"I'm sure," the young man called out, "What can that old man teach us that you can't?"

"Talon," Logan barked before Emma could again intervene.

Julian suddenly found himself pinned to his chair by a rather attractive girl. One who caged him with metal claws. A claw was close to something of particular importance to Julian.

"Laura's my daughter," Logan told the Hellions with a sick smile adorning his face, "And I'm even better."

"It would be wise to not anger my father," Laura told Julian as she disengaged herself, "I was trained by some of the best assassins, for years, before I met him. And when I met him for the first time, he 'handed my ass to me.'"

Julian gulped and nodded, even as Laura seemed to disappear, despite many eyes on her.

"Mr. Howlett had decades of experience in many forms combat. I doubt the Hellions could give him much of a fight, but that is why I borrowed him from Professor Charles Xavier. I want that to change. When you are in his class, you will do as he says. And no matter what, you will respect him as if it were me. Is that clear, Hellions?"

"Yes, Miss Frost," they answered in unison.

X x X x X

"How could a guy that ugly, have a daughter that hot?" Julian asked Santo.

"I don't think you should talk about either of them like that, Julian. He's like one of those old Mafioso guys. Confident, not cocky. And I don't think they'll take that lying down if they don't like it," the tall rocky teen said.

"Oh, like he's a telepath. I didn't feel any residue, so relax."

"Oh no, Rocky's right," came a gruff voice from behind them.

Julian would deny it until the end of time, but he 'eep'd and jumped into Santo's arms. Just like Scooby Doo and Shaggy.

"I got powers that're usually better than telepathy, so I'd watch what ya say, bub. Or I'll make ya regret it," Logan nodded to Santo before taking on a horrible Mafia accent, "Capishe?"

"Capishe," Julian said meekly.

"That was okay, Mr. Howlett," Santo said, "If you want, I have 'The Godfather' on DVD."

"Thanks, Rocky," Logan waved and began to walk off, "maybe later."

Santo then looked down at Julian and unceremoniously dropped him on his ass.

"I swear you get into trouble no matter what."

"How was I supposed to know the guy could hear me? I thought old people couldn't hear for shit!"

X x X x X

Five girls were alone in a darkened room.

"Mother," the first one spat, "seems to like him."

"He_ is _a manly piece of man," the third one chipped in.

"That he is. Mmmmmm, good!" the fifth one giggled.

"And his daughter put Hellion in his place," the second one pointed out.

"So?" asked the fourth, "What do we do?"

"Either get him and 'Mother' together so we can play the step-child card," the first one started.

"Or go after him ourselves," finished the fifth. The rest nodded at this.

"How?" asked the second.

"Let's play love struck for a while. Once we have a better gauge," the third said.

"Of his powers, and his mind, we can think of a better plan," the fourth nodded.

"He won't know what hit him, five busty, sexy, and horny teenage girls at once? He's ours. The Stepford Cuckoos shall have their revenge and get laid at the same time!" the first one proclaimed.

X x X x X

Logan sneezed into his coffee.

"Fuck, Chuck."

*What?*

Logan sighed. Fuckin' telepaths. It was going to be a long first semester.

"I didn't need you, Chuck. It rhymes."

*Alright. You know how to reach me.*

X x X x X

A/N: Laura tags along, yay! Julian is setting himself up for an ass kicking. And Five-in-one is a plannin'. The first DR session is gonna LAYETH THE SMACK DOWN! It might hurt a teensy bit.

Review, Puh-lease?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I wish I owned X-men. It would be soooooooo cool!

Cold Snap

Logan nodded to his clone/daughter next him. Both placed the earplugs into their ear canals and picked up their instruments of tortur- _training_. Logan veered to the left to the boys dormitory out of Laura's sight.

Even with the ear plugs, Laura heard the first clang of a metal yardstick against a small metal trash bin. She, too, began to bang her two metal instruments together screaming for the girls to wake up.

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY WHORES! EVERYONE GET IN THE HALLWAY, GET UP!"

The girls stumbled into the hallway, some rubbing sleep out of their eyes, some completely alert and ready for a strange metal monster. Instead what greeted them was a angry looking Laura.

"WAKE UP YOUR LAZY WHORISH ROOMMATES IF THEY AREN'T OUT HERE! I WANT _EVERYBODY_ OUT HERE _NOW!_" Talon yelled at them.

Finally a quick count revealed all the mutant girls attending the school were standing outside their doors. Some of them either had relatives in the military, or watched a few movies and were prepared, as they were already in running gear.

Laura nodded at the few who were ready. A girl with metal skin; another with auburn hair, muttering it what sounded like Spanish; and a distinctly Asian girl with weird gloves. The girls who looked and smelled like Ms. Frost were in hardly appropriate attire and seemed to be disappointed that it was Laura standing there.

"Good morning, ladies!" Talon barked, "It is now zeee-_ro_ five twenty in the morning. You have ten, count them, ten minutes -"

A loud roar and a crashing noise interrupted Laura. One of the boys had managed to anger her father _this_ early in the morning? It would be a long day for these kids. Kids like she _should_ be, but wasn't.

"Ten minutes," she continued, "To be dressed in something for exercise and downstairs, outside on the lawn."

None of the girls moved, all having flabbergasted expressions, save the three already dressed.

"_**NOW!**_" she roared.

Laura allowed herself a small smile and a giggle as she walked out to where they were supposed to meet up. Logan was right, this would be fun.

X x X x X

A very grumpy Wolverine stood waiting for the stragglers to join their group, his arms crossed, a scowl set in his face, and a cigar in his mouth. Even worse, an _unlit_ cigar.

Finally the last person joined them. Julian, Laura thought his name was. Looking at him brought strange feelings.

"Can anyone tell me what time it is?" Logan growled out.

The crowd shifted uneasily, but remained silent. Slowly a girl wearing a veil, and very conservative sweats, raised her hand.

"Yes?" Logan barked, "What _fucking_ time is it?"

"F-five thirty four, s-sir," she managed to get out, before shrinking in on herself.

"That's right," he said, deceptively calm, "Now who can tell me what time you were supposed to be out here?"

This time the giant rock-man Santo raised his hand.

"Rocky, what time did I tell everyone to be out here?"

"Sir!," the Italian-American said smartly, "Five thirty, Sir!"

"That's _Fucking_ right!" he bellowed, "Five _FUCKING_ thirty! It is now five thirty five! Today, we are gunna to run, not the one mile I had planned to ease you into this, but two, all without your powers! Let's go!"

No one moved and Logan's ire only seemed to grow.

"MOVE! YOU WORTHLESS WHORES!" Laura screamed. She decided she really liked the word 'whore.' She resolved to use it as often as possible.

That startled the young mutants into action. Logan moving to the front of the pack to pace the group, barking out that no one was to pass him. Laura took up the rear to strike fear into the hearts of these whor- _motivate_ these mutants.

X x X x X

"I weigh four_ fucking _hundred pounds! How in the fuck are you tired when I'm not?" Logan screamed at the very tired teens. He turned to Laura, "Lead 'em through cool downs."

Laura nodded and began screaming herself, whore being every few words.

X x X x X

As the children headed inside, tired and sore, to shower and change for the day, Logan noticed a very white figure jogging up to them.

"Shorty, head inside and cool down yourself, I'll see you in a few."

"Yes, Father," she nodded and began to jog to her shared quarters.

Logan loped up to the figure and rounded about to run along side.

"Mornin' Frosty," he said easily.

"Good morning, Logan," she said between slightly laboured breaths.

"What mile you on?" he asked. Judging from the smell of her sweat, she had been at this for a little while.

"Five, cool down to finish six," she huffed, slowing her pace a bit more to a fast walk. Logan slowed apace.

"Well," he toothily grinned at her, "I don't know if I ain't glad I didn't get a chance to wake ya up for this."

Emma scoffed.

"One does not look this good by starving herself! It takes a decent appetite, a correct diet, and exercise. I am a woman, not some little girl. I know better."

"I meant wake ya up for you to enjoy their tormen- _training_."

Emma allowed herself a small smile while walking up to the bench, where the cross country team gathers in the afternoon. She bent over deliciously for Logan, picking up her white towel and water bottle. When she stood up she twisted to face him and stretched tall. Emma kept smiling when she noticed the look on Logan's face had taken on a very male glint, while he maintained his toothy grin.

"Well, I'm going to go shower," she said nonchalantly, "Will you be at breakfast?"

"'Course," he snorted, "I gotta see how their handling it, and announce their DR session at nine."

"I will join you for that, I think," she said trailing a hand across one of his very hairy and muscled arm. Logan was a far cry from the men Emma usually entertained. His rugged, outdoorsy look worked very well.

"I look forward to it, Frosty," Logan turned and waved as he walked to his quarters, "See ya, then."

X x X x X

Laura stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in her mission-esque training clothes, drying her hair with a towel.

"Likin' that word, huh, X?" Logan grunted as he headed towards the bathroom.

"It is a delightful word. Implying that they have sex for money, something about it... tickles my fancy?" she cocked her head in confusion.

Logan chuckled.

"I know what ya mean. I've yet to break out my favourite. I don't think they're ready for it yet."

"And what word would that be?"

"Peckerhead. But I might just reserve it for that Hellion kid."

Laura nodded and moved to get on with her day, Logan shutting the bathroom door to move along with him.

'I believe I need to e-mail Rogue about Julian and Father.'

X x X x X

The regular student body had another week and a half to show up so the mutant students walked around without holo-projecters or hiding their powers. It made sense to Logan, but he had reservations about having mutants and mundanes live in such close confines.

"What happens when the rest of the students show up?" he asked Emma as he sat down next to her.

Emma looked at up at him from her newspaper, the headline being about Tony Stark as Iron Man.

"The students who can blend in, do, but some of those that don't blend in choose to wear holo-watches like your Nightcrawler, others don't. I advertise the school as one being for anyone who can pass the entrance exams. Frost Enterprises and Stark Industries have scholarships for those who cannot afford to attend, most often those who cannot afford the school are the mutants who can't blend in."

Logan grunted. He didn't get on with Tony very well, despite sharing a love of booze and women. He would admit Tony had his moments, though.

"So the regular students get along with the mutants ones?" he asked taking a sip of the very strong coffee he had John brew. The manservant knew exactly what Logan meant when Logan asked for 'none of that prissy weak bullshit people call coffee.' Apparently John had worked for a man like Logan before.

Emma nodded, taking a bite of her eggs.

"For the most part," she said after she swallowed daintily.

Logan stood abruptly, banging his fist on the table.

"Peckerhead! What in the fuck are you doing?"

Julian froze wide eyed. The cup of juice he had levitated over the Japanese girl, Noriko a.k.a. Surge, also froze.

"Just for that ya get an after dinner DR session!"

He nodded mumly, floating the cup back to himself, plans forming in his juvenile head about how to get back at Mr. Howlett.

Logan glared at the rest of the room.

"Speakin' of DR sessions. There's one at nine. Ya are all gunna to attend. We have a week ta separate you into training squads and teams. Every mornin' at nine there will be a session until we git it figured out. The afternoon will be spent in," Logan twitched, "Lecture in the Danger Room. Do not disappoint me."

The dining room was filled with groans and mumbles of assent. Logan's eye was caught by a group of five blondes, who stared at him and were giggling.

"What's so fuckin' funny?" he snapped.

"Nothing, Mr. Howlett," they answered in unison.

Logan glared at them, but they continued to smile at him. He sat down with a huff.

"Who're them?"

Emma sighed.

"The Stepford Cuckoos. They are my version of Laura," answering him.

"They gonna be trouble?"

She nodded.

"Always. They do not like me very much. However, unlike Julian, they are very subtle about it, the teachers and myself often find ourselves unable to punish them."

Logan adopted the same twisted grin from yesterday.

"Oh, I'll get 'em."

X x X x X

*Mother has told him we are trouble.*

*So we are."

*Maybe we can play detention into sex, like those videos Santo has.*

*I think not, his detentions are likely DR sessions.*

*Then we shall have to endeavor to not cause trouble in his classes, or be even sneakier.*

*Can anyone get a read on him?*

*No.* *No.* *Sorry.* *Not happening.*

*Volunteer for everything we can? Teacher's pets?*

*I'd be his pet, if he put a collar on me.*

*Mindee!*

*Shush! Yes, we shall be Mr. Howlett's pets in class. We might even get something out of it.*

*Agreed.*

As one the Stepford Cuckoos, the Five-in-One, got up and left the dining hall, their swaying hips watched by more than just the student male populace.

"Oh, I'll get 'em alright," Logan grunted. Now how to get their mother to look at him the same way?

X x X x X

A/N: Got a little Drill Sergeant on their asses, and Laura discovers the word 'whore.' Logan of course sees through the Cuckoos. He's been chasing tail for over a hundred years. Now if only Emma would give him a sign he could pick up as desire instead of flirting. For those of you who do not have a good idea of what Emma or the Cuckoos look like: Imagine a perfect looking, high-class, blonde haired, blue eyed white woman. With perfect tits and ass. In the comics Emma admitted to having plastic surgery soooo, she looks damn good.

Mercury, Surge, and Dust all got mentions this chapter. So did Wind Dancer. I'm not sure how I'm going to get all these characters to interact. But Laura will befriend a few of them, and some of the dudes there will notice that Laura is a smoking hottie in her own right. Much to Logan's displeasure.

Wrote this high on perks because I had surgery recently. So, if its a little crazy, blame my narcotics.

Review and maybe, just maybe, Logan will catch Emma in a state of undress.


End file.
